


A Shine Within You

by Fukae_Flwr83



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Child Frisk (Undertale), Deltarune Spoilers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frisk has an older sister, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Frisk (Undertale), Hope, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male Chara (Undertale), Multi, Murderer Chara (Undertale), Mute Frisk (Undertale), POV Original Female Character, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Rebirth, Slow Burn, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, oc goes from undertale to Deltarune, universe hopping sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukae_Flwr83/pseuds/Fukae_Flwr83
Summary: After freeing all the monsters from the underground, Frisk was able to reunite with the only family they had, their older sister. They both lived together with Toriel, and Frisk got to introduce all monster-kind to their sister. Few years past and everything is perfect. No resets, no genocide, no demons nothing. Frisk's Undertale adventure was over, but the ending of one story just means the start of another. Dezin, Frisk's beloved older sister, has the strangest dream, then wakes up to a reoccurring pain in her chest, three days after a horrible accident. A pain that eventually causes her to lose consciousness; when she wakes, however, she's not where was previously. In a new world, similar to her own, she quickly learns something isn't right. Dezin is determined to find a way home, back to Frisk, but such a task is never easy, especially if your soul may not even be your own.*EDITING!!*





	1. Let's Begin

**Author's Note:**

> You're actually reading this?! I'm not good at book summary, and tags. Surprised you clicked on this. I feel so honored and anxious. I hope you like this. I'm not the greatest writer, and fanfiction isn't my strongest, but I hope it's at least decent. I mostly wrote this for funzies, but I'd really like it if I wasn't the only one enjoying it.......THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
> Oh I'm sorry, I'm rambling.
> 
> Update: Ok, so I've rewritten/rewriting (Depending on when you read this note) the first few chapters because I'VE FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW I WANT THIS TO PLAY OUT. I hadn't updated in a long while because I couldn't figure certain things and how to make the whole story work out. I've figured out a good few things so some editing needs to be done for this to work. FORGIVE ME for the inconveince! Im sorry. I hope its better now!
> 
> chapter summary:  
> What a weird dream, and why is my chest hurting so much?!

 

_ There was nothing, but empty surrounding her with no end. It wasn’t terrifying, but it wasn’t comforting either. A bodiless spirit just floating in the vast abyss aimlessly. Had she ever been an actual person? Alive at some point with evidence of her existence? It was all unclear to her. _

_ She wasn’t sure how she had gotten where she was now, couldn’t even recall the last thing that had happened. Did she know her own name? There were no memories of any past life, and panic was a most appropriate response to such situations, but she felt no panic, or fear. _

_ Tranquility coated the abyss she found herself in, gentle and warm with a tender humming playing out; a vibration coming within her chest. The rhythmic drum was singing a familiar lullaby. The song stirred a memory of someone singing it to her as sleep would take her, though who was still unknown. _

_ It was melancholic, with particular temperance... The feeling of sorrow and pain filled her to the brim; a lonely melody hit her right to her core; the stinging in her eyes proved she wasn’t just a conscious floating in the dark. Her body was there in the dark. Though it was sad, there was hope in it. Something that gave her...determination. _

_ With a slight tug at her chest, the dark was lightened up by a glowing red heart. Its vivid, pulsing red glow illuminated the dark. A ruby so smooth she could slightly see the face reflected back. Small dark eyes watching curiously, wavy chestnut shaggy hair resting comfortably on her shoulders. A warmth radiating off it called to her, begging to be grasped by her delicate hand.  _

_ Slowly, she raised her hand out towards the hovering glowing heart. The humming was louder but still welcoming. A benevolence wrapped itself around her hand, caressing her skin with light butterfly kisses. With her finger finally, in contact with the ruby, the dark abyss was filled with images of past events. _

_ First, there was a child sitting alone in a place filled with children. Gradually the number of children dissipated until there was only a handful. The one child still remained only slightly older until a pair of caprine creatures with snow fur and cream longhorns came for the human. The gentler appearing, feminine one took the child by the hand. _

_ Next was an image of the child with a family of those same caprine monsters, two large adults behind the child who was placed next to a child goat monster. The two children wore the same striped sweater and held each other’s hand. Around their necks were matching golden lockets with an unfamiliar symbol engraved on it.  _

_ After that, it was shown that the more masculine adult caprinae was gone, leaving only the woman, and her two children. Images of the children growing flashed around her, until the monster was fully grown, taller than the human teenager, and their mother. Then he, too, left somewhere, leaving only the mother and the teenager child. _

_ Her head suddenly began to ache painfully; a sharp stabbing sensation located at the back of her brain. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. New images began to appear more rapidly than before and were masked in a rather unsettling, bloody filter. The human did something to himself. Something that one person should never do but she couldn’t see what it was. All she could grasp from it was it caused immense pain in her chest; Breathing had become difficult as if her lungs had shut down. _

_ Whatever was happening, it was evil and suffocating. A chill ravaged her body, uncontrollable shivers ran across her skin. The images were flashing too fast for her to actually catch what was happening. There was destruction, and chaos, but she couldn’t make out much more. All there was left was the pain with red and white sprinkled everywhere. The dark tranquility she once felt was now replaced with malice that was not her own. _

_ Just when she felt her body beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen, everything was gone. No pain, no red, no glowing heart, nothing. Everything vanished with a brush of the wind as if never there to begin with. _

_**“Excellent...”** a deep voice croaked. It sounded rough and unpleasant to the ears. The very sound made her feel the scratching of her own throat. It was almost more of an echo, as well, not entirely present,  **“Now...we may begin.”** It chuckled, the voice causing Dezin’s ears to itch. _   
  


*  *  *

Dezin felt a slight presence upon her shoulder; with a strong sense of urgency, the person roughly shook her. Dezin reluctantly opened her eyes to find a small child standing to the right of her with their hands gripping her teal sweater sleeve. Their golden brown eyes were small and mostly covered by their chocolate brown bangs. Their short hair was pulled back into an ever so small ponytail with short strands hanging loose, uncaptured by the band. 

Dezin slowly sat up from her desk, stretching out the kinks that had developed from her hunching over for a long period of time. The child visibly winched at the sound of loud, and painful popping coming from Dezin’s body. 

“Haha don’t worry. It doesn’t hurt,” Dezin laughed lightly as she moved over to comfort her younger sibling, “In fact, it feels nice to be getting those knots out.” Dezin demonstrated by stretching even more in hopes of relieving herself of some remaining tension in her back.

_ “If you say so, Dez,” _ Frisk swiftly signed to their older sister, still visibly unsure. Frisk wasn’t originally mute but lost their ability to speak long before they could properly walk. It was Dezin who had to learn, as well as teach Frisk how to communicate with their hands.

“ _ Just promise me you’ll tell me if you’re in any pain, or feeling something wrong?”  _ Frisk practically begged, if her expression was anything to go by. They were such a worrywart; Dezin always found it to be so adorable how Frisk cared so much. Even though they worry was unnecessary, it was understandable. The events that occurred three days ago did leave Frisk in a constant state of concern, despite what Dezin said.

“Promise. So what’s up?” Dezin grinned. Frisk gasped as if remembering exactly why they had woken her up, then proceeded to rapidly sign to her,  _ “Dezin! School! We are gonna be late! You overslept and mom is waiting for us, downstairs!” _

Dezin quickly turned to look at the clock on her wooden desk. School started in exactly twenty minutes, and she was nowhere near ready. Immediately Dezin jumped up from her seat and raced to her bathroom.

“Oh crap! Frisk pick out an outfit for me please, while I wash up real quick!” Dezin requested from the bathroom. She quickly washed her face and brushed out her shaggy chocolate hair as much as she could so that it looked presentable in the least. Her hair wasn’t too long, long enough to reach her shoulders though. Her sibling, on the other hand, had mid-neck short hair due to how easy it was to take care of.

After brushing her teeth, Frisk raced into the bathroom with Dezin’s clothes for the day. Dezin quickly thanked Frisk while taking the clothes then proceeded to throw them on. It was Dezin’s favorite long sleeve teal sweatshirt that held a single purple stripe on it. The stripe was thick and went from one sleeve, across her lower torso, and continued on the other sleeve. She tucked the end of her shirt into her favorite boyfriend distressed jeans; the jeans were high waisted and often rolled up at the ends; Dezin wasn’t very tall and the jeans were a tad bit long on her. The jeans were a tad baggy due to the style so she wore a black belt with a golden buckle. 

“Did mom make breakfast?” Dezin asked as she quickly tossed all the work she had been doing that previous night into her backpack. Frisk came up to Dezin with a pair of dark brown Timberlands under their arms,  _ “Yea mom made breakfast, but I don’t think you’ll have time to eat,”  _ Frisk nervously fidgeted as they exited the room they shared.

“You okay, Frisky?” Dezin questioned concerned by their behavior. They just nodded in response, _ “It’s my fault. I saw you working late last night and knew you didn’t get much sleep, so I told mom you were already up. You need sleep in order to properly recover so I lied to let you sleep in. That’s why she didn’t wake you up...” _ They confessed, a guilt-ridden expression on display for her to see. Dezin stopped dead in her tracks, before swooping their small younger sibling up into her arms.

“Aww! Don’t be sad, Short-stuff! You were just doing what we promised! We take care of each other…” Dezin laughed, rubbing her face against theirs in hopes to cheer them up. There was no way she could be upset with Frisk for something like that.

_ “Always!” _ Frisk finished their promise right before being showered with tickling kisses from Dezin. Frisk laughed as they struggled in her grip, almost free but alas, Dezin dropped to her knees, securing her tangled body around Frisk.

“Always!” Dezin repeated as she continued the assault on their face. It was something they said to each other as motivation to keep pressing onward. A little phrase that reminded them both that someone was looking out for them, especially during the time where no one else was. 

“My children, we must go! As adorable as it is to see you two playing with each other, we really must leave.” A soft voice rang out from in front of them. It was a warm and affectionate voice, a voice very familiar to them both.

Dezin looked up to find their mother knelt down, nervously smiling. Her white fur brightly shining in the light coming through from the windows. Her horns were a beautiful cream color, and not in any way intimidating. Her big brown eyes tenderly staring down at her two children.

“Mom’s right. Can’t let my bad habits rub off on you,” Dezin laughed as she pressed her cheek into Frisk’s one last time before releasing them. They just laughed as they pressed their cheek back into Dezin’s then jumped out of their arms.

_ “There’s no way they’d rub off on me! I’m a good student!” _ Frisk confidently exclaimed, puffing their chest out with pride.

“Hey! I am a good student! I’ve got good grades, I’m just bad at arriving on time!” Dezin scoffed in a fake offense.

“I personally believe, a ‘C’ is not a good grade, my dear,” Toriel pointed out with a sly grin. 

“I said I’d get it up, Mom. I promise. Math’s just not my strong point..” Dezin pouted with a slight tint to her cheeks. 

“I will be holding you to that, Dezin.” Toriel openly laughed as she held the front door open for her children to exit the house from. With that, Toriel locked up the house while Dezin and Frisk made their way to their van.

_ “I’m good at math, Dez. I can help you with it!” _ Frisk innocently offered, causing Dezin’s heart to swell.

“Oh Frisky, You’re the greatest sibling ever. Of course, I need your help, my little hero!” Dezin excitedly squealed in delight, pulling them into a tight embrace. They just returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm.

Of course, there was no way Frisk could actually help since they were only in the third grade and their math was much easier than eleventh-grade geometry. Dezin wasn’t about to break that news to Frisk, however, and most definitely crush their hope. If Frisk wanted to attempt to help her at geometry, then by all means. They could have at it.

With that, they all piled into the van and quickly drove off towards the school, which thankfully wasn’t too far. It was one of the perks of having a mother who was employed at the said school. Toriel was, in fact, the most well-known teacher in monster and human integrated schools. Mixed schools was a big deal when it was first established, now it was nothing out of the ordinary. There still weren’t many interspecies schools around, however, especially in Ebott. 

Dezin watched as the city of Ebott raced past outside her window. It was a beautiful day with clear blue skies. It wasn’t that long ago where Dezin never truly appreciated nice days as she did currently. She never took the time to stop and smell the roses, as the phrase went. 

Dezin was pulled from her pleasant thoughts when an uncomfortable pressure fell on her chest. An invisible weight had wrapped itself around her from the inside. It wasn’t too painful, a small pinch on her heart. Her breath caught in her throat for a second before her body remembered it needed oxygen to function. 

Dezin frowned whilst she rubbed her sternum, trying to ease the pinching pain slightly. It was easy to ignore if she didn’t think about it. She looked over to Frisk, hoping she didn’t draw in anyone’s attention, but Frisk was ever the observant one.

_ “You okay Dezin?” _ They worriedly asked. The use of her full name exposed just how worried Frisk was. Frisk enjoyed using Dezin’s nickname, a way to show endearment, so anytime they used her full name, Dezin knew it was a serious matter to them.

“Perfectly a-okay, Frisky!” Dezin flashed a toothy smile their way, putting their concern to easy. Dezin didn’t want to start a panic over something as silly as this. To be frank, it wasn’t the first time she had felt this slight pinch. It originally surfaced two days ago. It wasn’t all that alarming considering what had happened the day prior. It was normal to feel pain after what she had gone through. She was just glad she was able to walk away with her life, and finally return to school. 

“Alright. We barely made it!” Toriel happily exclaimed as she exited the van. Dezin quickly bid Frisk farewell with kisses, then raced out of the car.

“Dezin!” Toriel called out from behind with a grin. She stopped and looked over her shoulder with a laugh. How could she forget? 

“Forgetting someone?” Toriel smirked down at her eldest. Dezin just chuckled before placing a light kiss to her mother’s cheek.

“Do be careful today. Don’t overexert yourself, and if you any pain, please head start for the nurse’s office.” Toriel command, her voice gentle yet stern as always when it came to matters like this.

“I’ll be fine. Promise! Bye, mom!” Dezin shook her head, smiling as she ran off to her first class. The school day went by like usual, nothing much exciting happening to her. Dezin wasn't all that sociable like Frisk was, so most of her time was spent focusing on school work, doing homework while at school if possible, and hanging out at the fence by the elementary and middle school next door. Frisk usually had lunch around the same time as Dezin so they often hung out. Often times, Frisk would bring over one of their friends. Monster Kid was Frisk’s best friend so Dezin knew him pretty well. After lunch Dezin only had a couple of classes left, then before she knew it school was over. It was how most of her school days went, though today was a tad bit different. Dezin had a lot more attention directed towards due to her absence. 

It was pretty well known she had gotten in a serious accident not too long ago and was hospitalized for a day. Many monsters, who knew her through Frisk, came to ask how she was; it was weird but not horrible. Turned out her nickname around campus was something silly like “Super Survivor”. Turned out most people didn’t survive falling off a bridge, head first into a canal. True the canal was deep, but not deep enough for a fall of that height. The doctors and healers called it a miracle, though Dezin just assumed she got really lucky. Thanks to the healers she was able to leave the hospital a day after the accident.

An accident is exactly what it was since the railing Dezin had been holding onto while looking down at the canal had suddenly just broken off. One moment, she was leaning over the rail watching the water move about, Frisk right by her side looking over as well, and the next she was falling down with the section of the railing she had been holding onto reaching the water first. A freak accident, but an accident nonetheless. Toriel explained that the railing must’ve been old whenever Dezin refers to as such. It didn’t matter much anymore now, but after waking up, Dezin did have an unpleasant poke in her chest; a poke that had still yet to leave her be. That’s all it was though, a poke, nothing more or less. There was no need to mention it.

Dezin was standing at the school’s gate waiting for Frisk and Toriel to get out. The day had finally come to an end. Thankfully, Dezin’s teachers took pity on her, and her catch up work, she had done the night before, definitely gave her a pass to an easy day. Nothing too stressful was given to her, allowing her to get adjusted to school life once more. She just stood watching the students pass, occasionally waving to those who bid her farewell. There was something about watching her fellow students leave that was entertaining. A once populated place slowly become deserted and empty was something Dezin grew to enjoy witnessing. 

Suddenly Dezin gasped in pain; the pinch she had been ignoring all day had kicked up from a small thing to a “not so easy to” ignore thing. It was much more agonizing, crushing her lungs, and heart. This pressure was like a hand on a stress ball, and she was the ball. She tightly gripped at her chest, quietly gasping for air. Why was it acting up so suddenly? It had been fine all day, for the past three days! Why now?

_ “What’s happening to me?!” _ Dezin cried in her mind, unsure of what was happening.

“Dezin!” Toriel’s voice called out from her left. Immediately she sat up and gritted her teeth. She couldn’t worry them; Toriel and Frisk would panic, quite possibly blowing everything out of proportion. It was probably nothing and would be going away soon, hopefully.

“H..Hey guys,” Dezin waved, trying her best to act natural. Frisk was first to tackle Dezin into a hug, not helping her current inner chaos. 

“H..Ha nice to see you too, small-fry. H..how was school?” Dezin returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Frisk pulled back examining Dezin carefully, a thoughtful expression on their face. She could feel her sweat form on the back of her neck. 

_ “Don’t notice! Don’t notice!” _ Dezin repeated in her mind, praying to whatever higher power that Frisk wouldn’t seem through her mask.

_ “It was good..” _ They slowly signed, still watching Dezin’s every move with hawk eyes. Toriel seemed to notice this as well.

“Frisk, my child, is there something on your mind? You’re eyeing your sister curiously!” She laughed. Dezin just laughed awkwardly with her, “Y..yeah. What’s up?” 

Frisk just narrowed their small eyes at her before confidently signing,  _ “You’re acting weird. Something’s off. _ ” Toriel looked over to Dezin confused, who just shrugged.

“Just a long day, I guess. Come on...l..let’s go home,” Dezin brushed off and quickly walked off towards the car with both her mother and younger sibling following behind slowly. Frisk clearly still unconvinced by Dezin’s answer.


	2. A Walk Through Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just strolling around, you know doing this and that. Nothing special for your average murderer :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMERGAWD!!! So many people actually liked my work, I think imma cry (TT^TT) I honestly didn't think anyone would like this except for me. I'm so very happy people are actually read my crap. Thank you soooooo much, and I apologize for the delay. Things happened then the holidays happened and well I usually don't write during the holidays so I'm so sorry. I really hope you guys like this next chapter. I worked really hard, like this chapter was hella hard for me to write for some reason. I am so very grateful for everyone who read my work. I hope my story doesn't disappoint you all. Enjoy my undertale/deltarune trash fanfiction >~<

The abrupt vibration that came from within his pocket halted all movements. Apathetically he pulled out his cell phone to identify exactly who was trying to reach him. All it took was a single glance, and he was already done with the conversation about to take place. With a heavy sigh, he pressed the button to answer the phone call.

“K...Kris!?” a slightly panicked voice came from the other end, “Whatever have you been doing!?” Toriel questioned with a wave of slight anger added to her tone. Before he could even get a single word in, she began her motherly lecture.

“Is this going to be a recurrence with you!? Disappearing for long periods of time and neglecting to answer your phone!? If so, then I may have to come up with more severe punishments.” Toriel’s frown could practically be heard from his end. He just remained silent, knowing it was best if she just got everything she had to say off her chest before he could respond.

“I allowed it to slide yesterday because I was glad to hear you were hanging out with a friend. I am happy you are finally making friends, but I will not be so lenient this time. Whether you were with your friend or not, you must answer when I call!” Toriel concluded her rant. Kris quietly sighed as he moved over to the park tables across the way.

“ _How bothersome…,”_ He thought to himself as he sat himself down at one of the dark green tables. The volume on his phone was turned up so that he could hear her go on a tangent about how Asriel’s absence wasn’t an excuse to misbehave, and how he was grounded so he couldn’t do this or that. He placed his phone down on the table and instantly ignored everything being said to him. Kris tried to stick his fingers through the holes of the table but could only get the tip of his finger through.

In replace of his fingers, he attempted to see if his blade could get through the holes; of course, only the tip was able to fit through the hole. It wasn’t anything special, just an average hunting knife Kris had gotten for one of his birthdays a while back. It was supposed to be for whenever Asriel, him and their dad went hiking, but Kris, however, had better plans for it. It was nice to have a knife in hand again, brought back fond memories of another life. Well, it wasn’t exactly fond memories, but it was most definitely a much more exciting and exhilarating time.

Kris twiddled the blade in hand as he looked over to where he had been standing previously. Just across the path, under the sunkissed yellow trees was two beautiful white dunes on the ground. The light wind carrying off the white specks little by little; By the time anyone would come by, those lowly monsters’ remains will have flown off in the wind. Kris clicked his tongue in slight annoyance. Somehow he remembered them being stronger, but then again, it was a different life then. Monsters still knew how to use their magic; humans ran the entire surface, were even the reason why monsters were believed to be something of fiction.

“Kris?!” Toriel called out, ripping him from his thoughts. He quickly pocketed his knife and picked up the phone.

“I’m listening!” He answered immediately. Thankfully, he had perfected the technique of sounding calm no matter what. “I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean to worry you. I should’ve answered your call after school.” Kris lied through his teeth. It didn’t matter to him; none of this would matter in the end.

“I just...got so caught up in **_hanging out with my friends,_** I forgot how worried you would be.” Kris grinned as he watched the last of the white dust disappear into the wind. It was rather funny how easily they let their guard down to him, making it that much easier to erase them. They must’ve woken up believing today would be another day in lover’s paradise. It was that sweet moment where their blissful expression died only to be replaced with complete and utter horror that reminded Kris of why he had enjoyed erasing everything so much.

“I expect you to be home in thirty minutes, young man!” Toriel demanded furiously, yet her voice still soft like cotton.

“Yes, mom,” Kris responded before she hung up, satisfied with his answer. Kris stretched as he rose from his spot at the table. It really was bothersome how he was grounded over something so minuscule as missed phone calls. Toriel was such a worrywart most of the times. If he really wanted, he could probably be rid of this entire world in a day, especially now that his LV had increased, but where was the fun in that? The real fun came from watching from the sidelines as panic and fear slowly spread through the town, never knowing who was next. The suffering that came from the slow genocide had the greatest and most addicting taste. The chances of an opportunity like this reoccurring were practically nonexistent, so might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

Kris just began to walk towards his father’s shop down the way, heading home for the day. It’d take him a good ten minutes to get home, five if he wanted to really book it, but he was in no hurry. He was already grounded for the next couple of weeks so why not enjoy the last thirty minutes of freedom for now? It was also good to lie low for the time being; who was gonna suspect the human child of the infamous Toriel, the mother with a heart of gold? Everyone in town knew Kris was a good kid, not the most sociable one and a tad creepy, but a good kid nonetheless, especially with an older brother like Asriel.

Kris found himself in front of Katty’s house; the most annoying and obnoxious neighbor he had. He’d enjoy erasing her when the time came. Before he could take another step closer towards home, there was a tug at his body. How peculiar; He had removed that vile thing yesterday, so there should be no connection within him. Yet, here he was feeling his entire existence being pulled him away from home as if being called to something. Curious as to what was this feeling, Kris decided to follow it. It wasn’t a painful tug, not necessarily pleasant either, just uncomfortable.

“Heya kid,” a familiar low voice greeted from Kris’s left. Kris stopped to look at the short skeleton. If there was anything that really brought him joy, it was the idea of eliminating the short skeleton’s younger brother in front of him once more, and there’d be absolutely nothing he could do to stop him. San’s had no power to bestow his judgment on Kris, nor did it seem he had any memory of the past life either.

“...Hi...” Kris answered lowly. He eyed the skeleton with caution, though the short small wore that relaxed grin as usual.

“I realized we’re pals, yet we know nothin’ about each other.” Sans winked at Kris with his right eye, causing Kris to frown in confusion. He already knew a lot about the skeleton. He was the oldest skeleton brother that had opened his strange grocery store in the old "used to be a bar" building, that just so happened to be placed right next door to his house. Without a doubt it was the weirdest grocery store; sure it had the normal things found in a grocery store, but from what his mother told him, there was an aisle just dedicated to ketchup, and a random sock placed in the corner of the store. She even told Kris that as she checked out, Sans made stupid jokes based around the things she bought.

“Lemme tell ya about myself,” Sans offered, “Nothing special about me, really enjoy doin' nothing. Runnin' a grocery shop wasn’t my first choice. I wanted _tibia_ comedian but seems like no one thought my jokes were _humerus_.” Sans’s grin seemed to grow even wider, if possible, in response to Kris’s quiet groan.

“Great. Can I leave now?” Kris bitterly mumbled.

“Aww! Gonna make me feel _bonely_ , pal,” Sans mocked hurt with a hand over his chest. Kris just rolled his eyes before moving past the skeleton’s grocery store known as “ **‘Sans** ”. Kris was only able to take one step before the skeleton moved in front of him at great speed. It was clearly effortless to the skeleton, but that was quite fast for someone such as him.

“Ah, I just remembered another thing about myself,” He gasped with exaggerated realization, “I don’ like makin' promises, and if memory serves, ya agreed to be hangin' out with my lil’ bro today, so imagine surprise when I find out, the guest I had promised my bro, never made an appearance!.” Sans eye lights threateningly dimmed in his sockets, and in another life, it would’ve meant a bad time for Kris, but here, it just meant nothing. There was no need to fear a slob such as him; he bared no threat, especially in a world where he had no powers. He was no longer the Underground's fearsome Judge. He was a nobody, and Kris was going to make sure he knew that as he watched him dust his younger brother right in front of his very eyes. Oh, the excitement he had was nearly uncontainable.

“I was busy…” Kris bluntly stated, regaining as much control as possible, “I tried to call but the only person who picked up was a moron calling himself an idiot baby, so... _ **get dunked on**_.” Kris internally grinned at the irony of him saying that to Sans. Kris watched as the skeleton’s nonchalant grin twitch ever so slightly.

“Heh...get dunked on...that’s a funny one,” a dark chuckle escaped from behind the monster’s strained grin, “May just hav’ to use that one.” Sans focused on Kris’s with a not so friendly atmosphere on the rise.

“By all means, smiley. It’s yours,” Kris condescendingly smirked at the skeleton before walking away, continuing on the path the pulling in his vacant chest was taking him.

It wasn’t a very large town, in fact exploring the entire town probably only took an hour or two. Everything anyone needed was within walking distance. Kris’s house was just on top of the hill at the edge of town, and the cemetery at the other end next to the church. The cemetery was far too small in Kris’s opinion. The town would soon be in need of a much larger one soon. The very thought had him giggling to himself.

“What’s so funny?” an older voice questioned. Kris felt his amusement leave him almost as quickly as it came. It was just the old turtle who ran the church and was bent on getting Kris to join his religion in some way.

“Nothing, Father Alvin,” Kris mumbled, turning to continue on his way. It seemed the old turtle had other plans, however. Everyone was just hellbent on bothering him; how annoying.

“How is your mother and father, by the way?” Alvin smiled, keeping this unwanted conversation going. Kris felt his fist clench tightly; maybe he’d put the old man to rest next. Clearly, he didn’t know how to mind his own business.

“I never see them in church anymore since the divorce. Oh how I missed those wonderful days,” the priest smiled at the memory. Kris tightened his jaw in response feeling that heated emotion start to simmer.

“I know how hard a parents separation can be f…” Father Alvin began tenderly, but Kris was quick to shut that down.

“Thank you, _father_ ,” Kris hissed with venom, “but I really must be going now,” Kris didn’t even wait for a response from him before turning and continuing on his path past the church. It seemed like everyone in this damn town felt the need to bring up his parents’ situation in every goddamn conversation. It was old news but somehow still a big deal in town. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple with an even more perfect family so when Toriel and Asgore got a divorce, the whole town knew within days. It was so damn irritating.

Kris was instantly ripped from his thoughts when a sharp pain poked at his chest. The wind was practically ripped from his lungs as the stab in his chest rendered his body immobile. Surrounded by trees of gold Kris knelt to the ground clutching his chest in agony.

“ _What th...the hell?!”_ He thought as he gripped at his chest. It was like his entire being was being squeezed by some invisible force. Was this the work of that stupid skeleton? There was no way he still had magic! Monsters had lost that ability long ago, so what was this?! Was...Was it  ** _that_**? Was this the consequences for removing  _his_ soul?

Just as Kris felt his head spin from his short breath, it all was gone. One second Kris was in immense pain, a pain he had never felt even in his other life and then it vanished just like that. A part of him questioned if that was just his head playing tricks, but that thought was quickly dismissed. There was no way Kris would imagine something as painful as that. The pulling was faint but still present.

Whatever lied ahead had to explain what this strange occurrence was. Kris, with more determination, rose up from the ground and moved forward with more urgency. The only thing up ahead was the abandoned bunker that no one dared go near. It remained locked with no way of entering, but clearly, something had changed. Kris felt a small surge of excitement spike within him; it had been a while since something had excited him in this way. Sure eliminating monsters always brought him pleasure but it wasn’t as exciting as finding something new. Today was turning out to be quite an interesting one.

Kris gazed upon the small hill formed from the bunker. As he slowly made his a way round towards the locked steel doors something caught his eye. Among the green grass was something dark, a patch of grass dried up and dead perhaps. The patch of dark brown didn’t seem to have the same texture as the rest of the grass, however; the grass was spiked, while this patch was smooth and shined brightly.

Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be no grass at all but rather chestnut brown hair! Kris quickly moved towards the hair to a full view of exactly what was placed in front of the doors only to find something completely and utterly unexpected. What lied before the steel doors was, in fact, an unconscious girl that appeared not much older than him.

“What...the hell?” Kris muttered to himself in complete disbelief.

****

“Sweetheart? Are you alright in there?” Toriel spoke from the other side of the door. Her voice was clearly trembling slightly with anxiety. It was understandable considering the first thing Dezin did upon returning home was locked herself in her bathroom for hours. She still hadn’t left the bathroom, and "Anime Night" was about to begin. It was a night where everyone came over to watch movies, and of course anime. Alphys was the one to start the tradition after Frisk introduced her to a lot more animes shows than just Mew Mew. Apparently, she wanted to experience it with everyone.

Dezin's chest was causing her much more pain than it had all day. Breathing was so hard now, as well as trying to move. She remained balled up on the floor of the bathroom heaving and silently crying. She was too stubborn to allow anyone to see her like this in fear she’d worry them too much, especially Frisk. They would immediately send her back to the hospital, and that was the last place she ever wanted to be. she had no choice last time, but if she could help it, she would do everything to stay as far away from those places as she could. They were bad news.

“Y...Yea m..mom. I’m...fine!” Dezin choked out. Obviously, she didn’t sound fine at all and Toriel wasn’t buying it. She wouldn't have even bought it if the situation were reversed. 

“Please open the door, my child. We are all very concerned about you, even Frisk is here with me.” Toriel begged. Dezin just cried even more; there was no way around this anymore. There was something seriously wrong with her and she couldn't fix this alone. Just as she slowly came to stand up, the world around her begun to spin rapidly. Her balance was quickly thrown out the window as she felt her body sway before tipping backward.

Just as her consciousness began to slip away she heard a familiar ear scratching voice echo, “ **_It is time for us to begin,_ **” and with that everything around went completely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO? Was it that bad or was it actually readable?! Lol ^_^; Well I'm trying and practice makes perfect right? got comments, (nice or constructive criticism only please) then please leave them down below. I know the puns and jokes probably sucked since I'm not very good at it, but if my effort was semi-decent then please leave kudos. Kudos and comments will speed up my updates. I plan to complete this story even if it doesn't get many reviews cause I personally enjoy this story and I've put lots of work and planning into it, like L O T S of planning. Details are everything to me so that's why it takes me a bit, but I really hope my work does not go unappreciated. oops sorry for rambling. Have a wonderful day! Bye bye


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update

**So Hey guys! I know I've been absent for quite some time and the reason for that is I have been having a hard time trying to get inspired. I hadn't been able to draw or write anything for a long time, and I've also got mad writer's block. I wasn't sure how I wanted this story to go. I was really lost and was focused on trying to tie things together. I'm really sorry for the delay and no update. On a good note though, I'm feeling much better and feeling very inspired. I even figured out a good IDEA of how I want the story to go so I went back to the first chapter and changed it a bit. Majority of it is the same but I did add something in that will help with the story so go reread that. The second chapter was mostly just fixing errors and making things sound better. Not much has changed, maybe a few wording is different but other than that it's mostly the same. Feel to reread that as well. It's always nice to catch up.**

**Again sorry for the absence and lack of work. I am NOT abandoning this fanfic. NO WAY! I'm way too invested in this, I just needed time to figure out some of the plot holes I had. That's all I wanted to say so thank you for your time and look forward to a new chapter sometime soon. The base of it has been written out I just need to tweak, edit and etc.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it to the end! Thank you. I hope you enjoyed my garbage. Leave kudos, and comments, please. Comments are VERY helpful and tell me how I'm doing. Thank you. Have a good rest of the day!


End file.
